The Neutrophil Function Core will support both the clinical projects (Projects #1 and #2) and the mouse models project (Project #3). The two major activities of the core will be to screen donor blood products implicated in TRALI reactions (or random control products) for their ability to prime or activate neutrophils and monocytes/macrophages as well as survey the cytokine levels in these samples. Similarly, the core will also provide assistance in the mouse modeling project by surveying experimentally stored murine blood products for neutrophil priming activity as well as dkectly assessing neutrophil function in bone marrow, tissue and blood samples that will be generated in this project.